Ridley vs Turles
20181002_130845.jpg|by Versus22 2018-10-02.png|by GalactaK Ridley vs Turles is Whiteoak019's second DBX Discription Metroid vs Dragonball! these 2 space pirates are about to duke it out in a battle to the death. Who will come out on top. Intro NO RESEARCH! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight! Inside a random space colony Turles and his Crusher Core were raiding it taking out any resistance along the way. Soldier: There they are open fire! The 3 soldiers fired their machine guns at the saiyan and his crew, but the bullets did nothing to them. Turles: Hmph Weeklings. Turles shot a big ki blast at them which exploded on impact killing them. Him and his crew continued walking down the hallway they were in until they reached a metal bridge in a cylinder shaped room. Daiz: Boss could you remind me why we're here again. Turles: I heard the scientists in this colony were working on something big. I simply want to see if it can be useful to us. Just then their scouters went off. Amond: There are multiple power levels coming from behind us at the far end of the colony. Daiz: Looks like someone else had the same idea boss. Turles: Amond you and the other take care of them. I'll continue looking for what the scientists were working on. Amond: You got it. With that the Crusher Core flew off into the direction of the power levels. Once they were gone an explosion from down below which made a huge hole in the wall caused Turles' scouter to go off. Turles: What the!? Just then a dragon came out of that hole and flew up to the bridge that Turles was standing on. This dragon was Ridley. Turles: Hmm from the size of your power level I can guess that you are the leader of those weaklings that just got here. In responce Ridley roared and charged at Turles and before the saiyan could react Ridley grabed him by the head and slamed him into the nearby wall. This action caused his scouter to break. Then Ridley dragged Turles along the wall in a diaginal motion before throwing him away. After a few flips Turles was able to steady himself in the air and face the dragon with an angry look on his face. Turles: Grrr you'll regret that. Ridley roared and got ready to fight. HERE WE GO! Turles started off by throwing 5 ki blasts towards Ridley's face. Ridley was able to block them, but he left his chest wide open. Turles took advantage of this by flying up to the dragon and punching him so hard in the chest that he was launched into a nearby wall. Ridley was able to stop himself before he collided with the wall and retaliated by firing 3 big fire balls towards the Saiyan. Turles was able to dodge all of them, but the third one managed to singe his left elbow. Turles and Ridley charged towards each other getting ready to punch/claw at the other. However thanks to Ridley's size he was knock the Saiyan away with one swipe. Turles slammed into the wall. he got off of the wall and looked at the dragon. Turles: err Take This! He launched his signature Kill Driver at Ridley. Ridley attempted to fly through the attack think it wouldn't do anything but as soon as he was half through the ring all he felt was pain as the ring was blasting tiny energy blasts around him. Turles took advantage of this and flew up above the dragon and launched an energy blast at the dragon sending him hurtling down towards the deepest part of the room. Turles: Hmph weakling. Turles turned towards the exit but before he could leave a fire ball hit him in the back. Turles: Gah what the.. He turned around to see that Ridley had flown back up, but before Turles could react Ridley stabbed the the left side of his chest with his tail. This caused the saiyan to scream in pain. Ridley the took his tail out. Turles: Grk I can't believe this. looks like I have no choice. Turles reached behind him and pulled out the fruit of the tree of might. Ridley sees this and thinks he is going to get stronger if he eats that so he acted fast and knocked Turles away causing his fruit to fall into the abyss. Turles: No As the saiyan started flying towards the fruit Ridley grabbed his tail. After see that grabbing the tail seemed to make him weaker Ridley flew back into the whole he came in though with the saiyan in hand. Once in space he found Turles' ship and threw him at it making him colide with it (Final Smash time). Before Turles could regain his strength Ridley fired a huge beam from his mouth destroying the ship along with Turles. Ridley roars in victory. DBX! Conclusion this battles winer is: Ridley Next Time! Trixie is the highest level unicorn! Magicazam! Magilou vs Trixie Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights